Norepinephrine levels fluctuated in the medial preoptic, paraventricular and lateral septal nuclei, and in the mesencephalic central gray catecholamine area during the four day estrous cycle of the female rat. Dopamine levels fluctuated in the lateral septum, nucleus of the diagonal band, caudate and median eminence.